the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
White Falcon
The Pilot " '' ''"REDACTED, White Falcon, LAUNCHING!...damn I've always wanted to say that! " -Falcon on his first sortie, referencing the age-old Gundam launch phrase Personality REDACTED was a textbook friendless NEET and die-hard /m/an, just recently turned 20 and having no god damned clue what to do with his life. For him, Suitfall was sort of a blessing at first. All his doubts about the future crashed down together with the mysterious Pod that landed in his living room, instead being replaced with one simple truth: this Pod, this Suit was a way to finally do something significant, hell, something GOOD even. And also, it meant Power Armors beating the ever loving shit out of each other. A /m/an's dream come true. Jumping straight into the Pod, he could only think about how awesome life was about to become, not sparing a single moment to think it was also about to get a lot more dangerous as well... Waking up from the Pod's cold sleep, the boy found everything around him in ruins. The invading suits had taken their sweet time leveling the entire town of Wheatley, leaving no trace of his old life behind. The boy found no corpses or blood in what remained of the small house he shared with his older sister, so he still held hope that she and their parents, who were visiting from London, managed to escape somehow. Falcon soared over the charred landscape for days, looking for any sign of life. Until a few weeks later he recieved a faint transmission, originated from Kent, something about... human Suits forming an army? Well. Seems like a good place to start over. Appearance Spending most of his time either in his suit or holed up in his room, REDACTED's skin has turned a sickly pale, in sharp contrast to his messy black hair. When he does go out, this thin, weak-looking young man usually wears a simple combo of blue jeans and one of his many jackets. No matter where he goes, he's always seen with his trademark headphones, a wireless white and blue piece. On operation Needle in a Haystack, Falcon suffered grave injuries (tanking a 'MOTHERFUCKING NUKE TO THE FACE', as he so proudly declares), which left him with a few scars on his body and missing both legs from the thighs down. He reworked his Collapsible form to serve as prosthetics, which are equipped with thrusters for Levitation. Falcon now lazily floats around from place to place, which he seems to enjoy a lot. Relations & Allies At first, REDACTED, whom everyone just calls 'Falcon', used to spend most of his time either in his own room, shared with Silver Knight and his AI, Paladin, or in the VR Training Room, isolating himself from the others in true Hikki-NEET fashion. But, over time, he opened up to everyone and started spending most of his free time hanging around the common areas, like the Rec Room. He still does enjoy the peace and quiet of his room, however. After the events of Operation Crossfire and the founding of the Gravediggers, Falcon became slightly more serious, especially in combat, and became more protective of this weird surrogate family called Armor Corps. * PALADIN - Pally eventually recovered from her depression caused by Silver Knight's death, with the help of both Falcon himself and the other pilots and AIs. They grew close very quickly, and she now considers him sort of an older brother. * REDNECK RIDER - Redneck got close to Falcon quickly after the Gravediggers unit was founded. They've helped each other numerous times and have a deep trust in each other. * LIGHTNING KNIGHT - Falcon's older cousin. She nags a little too much for his taste, not unlike Pally, but they like each other just fine, often spending their free time with each other. Numerous ops together made them quite an effective pair in combat. * JOUMUN - He may not like her, erm, 'antics', but Jo proved that she's not SO bad. I mean, when she's not tentacle raping anyone, that is. * SHADOW & KOMACHI - The resident lovey-dovey couple/Gravedigger operatives, Falcon usually enjoys their company in the rec room, and spends a good time talking to them when they show up. * IVAN - They might not talk to each other a lot, but Falcon has a deep respect for the russian, mainly for how he can keep his cool no matter what the situation is. * ZONDA - Falcon used to butt heads with her constantly, but recent and... interesting... developments had the two start a relationship, much to everyone's surprise. Only time will tell what the hell's gonna come out of THIS one... * Rob.I.N. - Falcon's self-uplifted AI, code-named Rob.I.N. ('Robotic Intelligent Navigator', she says) who took the shape of a mechanical harpy. She's kind of an airhead, and not too good at anything that doesn't involve fighting, but she has her Boss' best intention at heart. Falcon views her as a surrogate daughter of sorts. The new Hardlight systems and Mimic Avatars in the suit allow her to manifest in a life-size body, much to her joy. She constantly abuses it to create overly complex visuals for herself, which she loves to show off in. = The Suit = The new wave of equipment, referred to as '2.0 Upgrades' among pilots, was the point of yet another full overhaul of the White Falcon, now dubbed 'Kai' - 'Revised' in moonspeak. The Avian Bodytype was discarded in favor of the new STIG Type, granting a much higher top speed. However, the amount of power that had to be diverted to the new systems made it so that the suit's entire inner workings had to be redone from scratch. The new twin reactors, modified from spare parts of Cael's original Vampire Core prototype, boast a higher output, but the constant power drain by the STIG frame means that the average energy pool of the suit is quite low. To compensate, a second pair of wings was added. These Shroud Wings (their name coming from the shape taken when idle - a long white mantle) are in fact a highly advanced cluster of Nanites, reverse-engineered from technology salvaged from Satellite Interceptor. They, along with the exposed green crystaline parts of the suit's inner frame, constantly absorb sunlight at a high rate, replenishing the suit's energy as fast as it is burned up. The new hull, slightly sturdier than the old, sports numrous verniers and air intakes, all part of the new propulsion system. The power issues also meant the retirement of the old Feather Funnels, their energy needs now way over the acceptable limit. However, the same wings that solved the energy recharge issue also provided an answer to that. Shedding Nanites in it's wake, Falcon can deploy two highly customized Avatar Drones, directly slaved to Robin. These 'Phantom Bits' mimic the suit's shape and armaments, being able to keep up in both speed and firepower. In addition, numerous Hardlight Projectors were installed, making use of the constant sunlight flowing into the system. These devices bend photons create a shimmering trail of afterimages with mass behind both Bits and the suit, fooling optic sensors and Radars. Combined, the total number of 'Falcons' percieved by enemies is as great as twelve, greatly increasing the chances of dodging attacks. Of course, in case this fails, the suit still carries Plasma Shield generators in its gauntlets Making up the suit's (admittedly reduced) arsenal are a pair of Firestorm Assault Cannons and Heat Cannons. The combined rate of fire and armor-piercing properties of these weapons allow Falcon to mow through enemy suits. However, to keep up with this high energy demand, each rather bulky rifle is equipped with its own small reactor, which pops out of the frame to cool down once its temperature hits critical levels, shutting the weapons down temporarily. To finish off, the ever-present Burning Talon, Falcon's signature move, was also installed into the new frame. Combined with the STIG's innate Sonic Crash ability, and the Light class' own Overload, the Talons pack horrifying destructive power. The single blade of azure fire has more than enough power to punch clean through a Fortress-class suit effortlessly. Category:Pilots Category:Light Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: TE